Talk:Upcoming Features/@comment-33835288-20180704175215
GAME SECTION More channels for tv, More videos to watch, More games on computer. Mobile phone Tablet More gaming systems Pool table? Real Ping Pong golfing? A golf place? Its a skill you can get up. you pay hourly at the location to play, it lowers your energy but raises your fun basket ball FOOD SECTION Donuts Donut store w/ donuts Ability to make diffrent kinds of pizza More things to cook Pasta Spaggetios Rice and steak +++++Diffrent kinds of sushi More junk food Diffrent kids of chips Actual cartons or gallons of milk or juices More sodas Customizable sandwhiches, jelly, penutbutter, both, ham, turkey, neutella, ect. swordfish chicken rice steak vegetibles more things for vegeterians (For some reason, every time i adopt a kid, they claim they are vegan. i cant give them anything other than the normal salad....) Vegi burger Burritos for thoes taco haters Waffles lolipops forzen yogurt more icecream flavors mashed potatos customizable cheese burgers. cheeze its? more fruits shrimp hot dogs on a stick diffrent fish (Maybe you can eat the fish you fish for? Salmons, cod, tuna, yellowtale, ect. which you could also make sushi with!) fries fruit trees you can plant and take the fruit from. would take a bit for each to grow. you can eat or sell them more cakes and cupcakes. diffrent flavor options Differnt candies like lolipop, gummy bears, ect. soups. pea soup or something. diffrent kinds ADITIONS Must buy the needed groceries from the store. You have to have the correct ingredents to be able to make the food for free. otherwise you pay the set price, like if you were to buy the stuff from the store. its cheaper to buy the stuff from the store to make it, so its more likely people will do that. Shopping carts. you must put everything you want in the cart, and you buy it at the redgister. you get to know how much everything will be when putting stuff in the cart, and stops you if you dont have enough money. you buy it at the checkout, and then either store the stuff in your vehichle and drive home, get a bag and carry it, or push teh shopping cart home. Being able to hold two or more things at once. two makes the most sence. one thing per hand. if its something you need two hands to carry, then you cant carry two things. only the one big thing. Being able to put the cutting board or what youre cooking on a counter. Its annoying when youre cooking, and you need to stop between cutting and boiling. so you can set it down on the counter to go do whatever you were doing. and so someone else can finish cooking it for you. Fruit trees and vegitible plants. Being able to grow fruit trees to pick and eat the fruits would be great. or maybe you can sell them for cash. you can do that in the sims, and it would be a great way to make alittle money. maybe some people will build a farm! Its great to be able to walk outside and pick a fruit to eat! Buy some seed from the store or get them from the wild or another fruit tree. plant them and have to water them, It can be a skill as well, gardening. Finding items around the world like in plants or in the water or at the beach, and being able to sell them or put them on a shelf. it would make people explore the map to find special items for their house or for some extra money in the case of an emergancy. special rocks or something! it would be intresting. Mobile phones. Being able to watch videos on the go, play games, order food, invite people to where you are, order a taxi or something, play music, and more would be great for smart phones. You would have to pay weekly (like bills) for each aditional thing. like 50 bucks a week for videos, 100 more if you want to be able to call taxis, ect. Junkyard. You can go in there and get some free trashy furniture and items. sometimes you might find a good thing which you can keep or sell. you can get some intresting things like broken glass or somehting. you can also find VERY CHEAP broken cars that are very slow and ugly looking. Baby and elder size. My cousin always complains she isnt small enough and would rather be a toddler than a kid. Toddlers or babies could be picked up by roommates or above and could not ride bikes. they have to be put in a cirb by someone else, cant take showers and instead have to be put in a bath by someone else, cannot turn on the tv but can watch it, cant use the computer, cant open doors, cant read, and can only eat baby food which can be made with a blender. people also have to change their diapers and do most stuff for them. Elders would be like adults but lightly slower at all times. they would be alittle bigger, which people could use if they want to be a bigger adult. they wouldnt be able to do the same exersize stuff on training stuff like other people, and cant ride bikes, but otherwise are almost the same as adults. Being able to adjust your size. maybe you want to be taller and wider or shorter and thinner. of corse as an adult, you would never be the same size as a kid, and it would be clear that youre an adult, but it would give you alittle more customization. More tv channels. you would need to buy a remote to get the others instead of the original 3, and you would type in a number, 1-9 to get one of the 9 channels. the first 3 would be the normal ones, but the others would inclue stuff about animals, more children shows, and more adult shows. Wheel chairs, crutches, canes, ect. I know so many people will use these and pretend their handicaped and need help, but for thoes who are real roleplayers, will actaully use these. make them a bit exspensive to only the commited people can use them. it would be a way to make it alitle more intresting? Umbrellas would be awesome. Having an umbrella rack and putting umbrellas there would be cool. customizing the color and making it more unique. It would be cool if staying out in the rain would lower your fun (raise it if your a child because kids play in the rain) and if you have an umbrella, nothing would happen.) standing out in the rain would lower your hygiene. Newspapers would be awesome. People cound get delivered newspapers every day and get to read it. people could pay like 20 b$ to get their houses advertised, like restraunts and stuff. that could also be a job. riding on a bike around houses and delivering newspapesr. JOBS Amazon/package delivery person. Deliver packages to people or their houses. You drive a delivery truck Newspaper boy. teenagers only? You ride a bike around and bring newspapers to each mailbox Store clerk. like the groceriy sotre clerk but instead of food, you do items and stuff like shirts or necklaces. Gardener. Go around a specific area and water or trim plants. Pet shop. Npcs ask you for a specific animal, a certant color or pattern for a one like a fish thats orange, or a white bird, or maybe a black cat, or for a item like cat or dog food or leashes. Dog walker. You go to an npc, take their dog, and walk around the block and give it back. it gives you alot of money but its bad to do when low on energy. Car washer. You wash npc cars. you can also go to that place when your car is dirty in game to clean it. Anything where you can use your skill to help you get money. Like you can play instramnets at a place and the higher your skill, the more money you make. you also get your skill up by working there. your promotion depends on your skill. Garbadge truck driver. drive a trash truck and LOCATIONS Movie theatre. you can watch channels that arent on your tv. it cost money to go in, but it raises your fun. if you dont have a house, that is an easy way to get your energy up. Hotel. If you cant aford a bed, you can go to the hotel, it would be a bedroom where you can get dressed or you can go sleep, or take a shower, or even call for room service